


Flirtations of the Most Innocent Kind

by AuthenticAussie



Series: and we can watch the stars on the water [47]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticAussie/pseuds/AuthenticAussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m flirting with you,” Luffy said bluntly one day. “But you keep not noticing and you should, because I want to kiss you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirtations of the Most Innocent Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> old short request that I forgot to post here but I //totally// should have because I really like it??

“I’m flirting with you,” Luffy said bluntly one day, blocking the sun from falling onto Zoro. “But you keep not noticing and you should, because I want to kiss you.”

Zoro’s mouth dropped open, squinting up at Luffy, framed by the sun, and his head followed his captain as Luffy squatted down and leaned on Zoro’s legs. “Uh-,” he said, unable to string words together and mind irritatingly blank of anything to say. “You are?” he finally opted for, feeling Luffy’s weight settle onto his outstretched legs.

“ _Yes!_ ” Luffy repeated in exasperation, before ticking things off on his fingers, “There was that time last week when I let you have the first piece of meat, and then I let you wear hat even though we weren’t fighting, and I stayed and napped here even though Nami’s trees are better!”  

“Only you count that as flirting, captain,” Zoro said, trying to hold back the grin that threatened to split his face.

Luffy huffed grumpily, folding his arms and pouting, before fastening his gaze on Zoro again. “Well?” he asked, and Zoro frowned in confusion.

“Well what?”

“Can I kiss you!” Luffy cried loudly, and Zoro ducked his head in embarrassment, feeling his face burn. 

“I-,” he mumbled, scratching at his cheek and fastening his gaze on one of Luffy’s feet, “I wouldn’t  _mind._ ”  

He heard Luffy give a light laugh, saw the bright flash of his teeth as Luffy grinned, and then his nose was being squished as Luffy plunked a kiss right on the end. Zoro’s eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected gesture; he’d been expecting a kiss on the lips, or cheek, not on his  _nose._  

“Bye Zoro!” Luffy said with a bright grin, rolling off Zoro’s legs and leaving the swordsman staring at where Luffy had been a few seconds ago. “I’m getting more kisses later!“ 


End file.
